Małe-wielkie włamanie
Wstęp Chris: Poprzednio w Misji Totalnej Porażki... Ja powróciłem do show! Przy okazji zawodnicy musieli zabawić się w chowanego, hah! Ukrywali się Agenci, a szukali ich Politycy. Destiny wszystkich załamywała swą lekkodusznością, no ale ludzie... to nam podnosi OGLĄDALNOŚĆ! Coś zaczęło iskrzyć między Bridgette a DJem! (puszcza oczko) Nasza kochana manipulatorka posprzeczała się z paroma osobami, a potem dała się złapać w pułapkę Katie i Duncana, hahahah! Ostatecznie to Heather wyleciała z programu. I dobrze jej tak! Jakie chore zadanie czeka dzisiaj naszych agentów? Czy moja fryzura w porządku? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Video:Total Drama Mission - opening Sypialnia F.A. Alarm! Dryń, dryń i czerwone światło. Tyler: (gwałtownie budzi się i wali o sufit) Co? Gdzie? Jak? (wychodzi mu guz) Ałł? Sierra: Co to jest? Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: (w piżamie i poczochrana) Jeśli to twoja sprawka Chris, to już nie żyjesz... ... Destiny: Aaaa! Włamanie! Mordercze bakłażany chcą zgarnąć mi kanapkę spod wyra! NIE POZWOLĘ! (i rozgryza poduszkę, a pierze lata po całym pokoju) Trent: Ej, spokojnie, wyluzujcie. Noah: (budzi się i wyciąga zatyczki z uszu) Coś nie tak? Co to? Katie: Ty cały czas miałeś zatyczki do uszu? Noah: Tak, a co? Katie: To dlaczego się ze mną nie podzieliłeś?! Kapitan drużyny zawsze musi być wyspany, no nieee? Kabina zwierzeń Noah: Katie jest tak prostolinijna. A jednocześnie taka złożona... Nie, to nie to co myślicie! ... Sypialnia P.Ś. Alarm! Drrr i czerwone światło. Sadie: Co to jest?! Czy to... budynek się wali?! Bridgette: Nie, nie! Spokojnie Sadie, to pewnie tylko Chris. Kabina zwierzeń Chris: Czemu te dzieciaki zawsze wszystko zwalają na mnie?! Ale tak, to ja, hahah! ... Głos z głośników: EWAKUACJA, EWAKUACJA! (wszyscy podbiegają do drzwi) ...Ale może się chociaż ubierzcie, co? Hol Chris: No wreszcie! Alarm podniesiony, a wy się wleczecie jak ślimaki w smole! Destiny: Chyba miałeś na myśli myszy? Cody: A nie lochy? Bridgette: Jaki sens miałyby lochy w smole? Cody: No wiesz... takie dodatkowe tortury, nie? Katie: A to nie były czasem duchy? Sadie: I to ma sens! To znaczy... pomysł Cody'ego ma sens, hihi! Prawda, Bridge? Gwen: Muchy, ludzie, MUCHY! Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Czy ci ludzie naprawdę są tacy głupi, czy tylko udają? ... Tyler: Muchy?! Gdzie? Kabina zwierzeń Tyler': Może nigdy o tym nie wspominałem, ale oprócz kurczaków to boję się też much. Te ich małe trąbki i skrzydełka... (teraz przelatuje koło niego mucha) AAAAA! ... Chris: Ludzie, załamujecie mnie! Chodziło mi, że chyba ślimak jest wolniejszy od muchy, to jak wlezie... Argh! Chodziło mi o to, że po prostu wolno idziecie! Wszyscy': Aaaaaa. Chris: Wiecie jakie zadanie czeka was dziś? Christie: Niby skąd mielibyśmy wiedzieć, co?! Chris: No nie wiem... może ktoś znowu wykradł mój scenariusz, hę? (podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Christie) No nic. Na początek nasze urocze panie kapitan otrzymają takie fajne mapki i po pęku kluczy. (wręcza Katie i Sadie mapki i pęki kluczy) Zadanie jest następujące: idziecie drogą, którą wskazuje wam mapa. Następnie wsiadacie do pojazdu wiertniczego i według mapki na odwrocie jedziecie do tego budynku, co go tam narysowano. No i z tamtąd wyciągacie skrzynię i wychodzicie razem z nią drzwiami FRONTOWYMI. Ta drużyna, która będzie szybsza, otrzyma zawartość skrzynki. Jakieś pytania? Sadie: Em... po co nam te klucze? Chris: Uwierz mi, że się przydadzą. Coś jeszcze? (Destiny podnosi łapkę, ale Duncan bierze ją i ściąga kręcąc przecząco głową, a Destiny jest bliska płaczu) No, to do roboty! Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, START! I drużyny wystartowały... (warto w tym miejscu wspomnieć, że każda drużyna ma rozrysowaną inną drogę do pojazdu wiertniczego) Fajni Agenci 137px Katie: Kurczę! Nie mogę rozczytać tej mapy! A to co? Sos czekoladowy? Noah: To jest tzw. LEGENDA, Katie. Katie: Aaaa, no jasne, hahah. Tylko tak żartowałam. Kabina zwierzeń Noah: To dziwne, ale mimo wszystko... ją lubię. (wali się łapą w twarz) Przestań Noah! Tyler: Lin... Londie...Lynz... ach, nie ważne jak masz na imię! Ważne, że JA TĘSKNIĘ! (i przesyła całusa, ale wali łapą w ścianę) Ał! Drzazga! AAA! ... Destiny: Hej, wiesz Duncan, że mi się dziś śniłeś? Serio! Duncan: Em... to fajnie. Destiny: No! Też tak myślę, hihihi! I trzymaliśmy się za ręcę! (dziwne spojrzenie Duncana) Nie, to nie to, co myślisz! Co, to, to nie! Ja nie zdradzam swojego chłopaka i żadnej lasce go nie odbijam! ...zresztą i tak masz tak oślizłą łapę, że... no wiesz. Kabina zwierzeń Duncan: Aha, dobra, spoko... zresztą nic dziwnego, że mam "oślizłą łapę", skoro tam mieszka Oślizłek, nie?! (wyciąga Oślizłka) Mój ty robaczku, nio, nio, nio! No dobra, koniec wywiadu! (złowroga mina) ... Duncan: (wychodzi z kabiny zwierzeń i tuli Oślizłka) Mój ty zwierzaczku, nio, nio, nio! Katie: Skończyłeś już? Ducnan: Taa. (przysuwa twarz do zwierzaczka, a ten ugryzł go w nos) AAA! Zgiń głupi robalu! (wziął zrzucił Oślizłka na ziemię i zdepnął go) Destiny: AAAAAA! Morderca! Hitagurshi, hitagurshi! (po jap. morderca) Ej, hitagurashi brzmi jak higurashi... hahahah, jestem Rena Ryuuguu, łii! Sierra: Aaaaa! (piszczy) Duncan, jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić?! (nagle robal się podniósł i polazł w jakiś kąt) Duncan: (w tym momencie wyskoczyło mu dziwne-czerwone-coś na nosie) JESZCZE CIĘ DORWĘ! (Gwen i Trent go przytrzymują) Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Jak tak dalej pójdzie - przegramy... ... Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Sadie: Nic nie rozumiem z tej mapy! Christie: Może dlatego, że trzymasz ją odwrotnie, geniuszu? (wyrywa jej mapę) Sadie: Ej! Kabina zwierzeń Sadie: Ugh! Co ja sobie myślałam wybierając ją do drużyny? ... Christie: No dobra: teraz idziemy prosto, potem w lewo, w lewo, w lewo, w lewo... ej! To nie ma sensu! Zatoczymy ogromne koło! DJ: Ekhm... Christie? Christie': Słucham? DJ: Może to dlatego, że to są ściany. To czerwone to jest nasza droga. Christie: Tak? To w takim razie co to jest to niebieskie? Bridgette: (bierze od Christie mapę) To nie są przypadkiem...(oddalenie kamery na korytarz pełen laserów)...lasery? Cody: Całkiem możliwe. Ryan: Ale czemu lasery mieliby rysować niebieskim? Christie: Bo wujek Chris jest daltonistą? Wszyscy: SERIO?! Christie: No raczej? Czy wy widzieliście, jak on się ubiera? Cody: Tak, w sumie masz rację. Destin: Jak przejdziemy...? ... Fajni Agenci 137px Sierra: (przełyka ślinę) Jakieś pomysły? ...oddalenie kamery na co najmniej 10-metrowy basen z rekinami ludojadami. Duncan: Taak.. dajmy go na pożarcie jako odwrócenie uwagi. (wskazuje na Tylera) Tyler: CO?! Duncan: Noah? Noah: Nawet o tym nie myśl. Duncan: No to mamy problem, żegnaj Trent. (właśnie go podniósł, kiedy...) Gwen: NIE! Kabina zwierzeń Trent: TAK! Wiedziałem, że ona nadal mnie... (wyciera placem łzę) ...że nadal do mnie coś czuje! (wzruszenie) ... Gwen: To znaczy... po co od razu tracić zawodnika, skoro ten... skoro możemy... Destiny: (szeptem do Gwen) Hej, kompromitujesz się dziewczyno! (do wszystkich) Tutaj, tuuuutaj! Diddy ma plan - czyli że ja, hihihi! (Duncan odstawia Trenta) Trent: Dzięki? Duncan: Ależ proszę bardzo, heheheh. Katie: No, słuchamy cię, Destisia. Destiny: DIDDY, do jasnej ciasnej, JASNE?! Sierrra: Spokojnie, wdech i wydech, wdech i... Destiny: (walnęła Sierrę tak, że ta padła) Ja ci dam wdech i wydech, Rilla! A teraz słuchać rozkazów, gamonie! Najpierw Tyler, stań tam. O, właśnie tak. Brawo! Teraz Sierra. Wejdź na gościa i chwyć się tej siatki, a potem przejdź po niej na drugą stronę. Trent: To tu cały czas była ta siatka?! (wszyscy są zdziwieni) Destiny: Tak to jest, kiedy myśli się stopami, ofermy! No, dalej! Do dzieła! Trzy, dwa, raz, bo wygrać już czas, YEAH! Noah: A co potem: jak zostanie ostatnia osoba? Destiny: Ostatnią osobą będzie Tyler. On jest największą ofermą z was wszystkich, więc jak go rekiny zjedzą, to niewiele stracimy. (tu Tyler się rozbeczał) Jakieś pytania? Nie? TO DO ROBOTY!!! (tak to krzyknęła, że wszystkim włosy stanęły dęba) Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Nie dość, że doprowadziła biedaka do płaczu, to jeszcze na nas wrzeszczy! Ech, kolejna wariatka w programie... Sierra: To nie było miłe, ale staram się ją zrozumieć... Tyler: (tylko beczy) ... Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png DJ rzucił Bridgette nad laserami, a ta przykucnęła i rozglądała się wokół. Potem kawałek się przeczołgała, przeskoczyła, znów przeskoczyła... w końcu źle skoczyła... Wszyscy: NIE! Bridgette upadła na laser, który powinien ją przeciąć, ale... Bridgette: (przekłada łapkę przez laser) Ej, to tylko światło! (Christie walnęła się w łeb, a Bridge stopą dotkęła jakiegoś przycisku i wszystko się wyłączyło) Chodźmy! Kabina zwierzeń Christie: Światełka? Nie no, to było poniżej mojej godności...! (urażona) Cody: Kurczę... Bridgette w sumie też jest niezła! Aaa... (rozmarzenie) ... Jakieś pomieszenie Jakieś pomieszczenie, w którym stoi pojazd wiertniczy. Bridgette i DJ przybijają łapki jako piątkę. Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: Nie, ja nie moge być z DJem! Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, GEOFF! (w tym momencie spadła na Bridge lampa, więc dziewczyna zemdlała) ... Ryan: WOW... (zdziwienie i wielkie gały) Sadie: O kurczę... O.O ...i kamera na TEN pojazd. Cody: Ale to wieeelkie! Trochę jak LeShawna, hehehe. Christie: (dziwne spojrzenie na Cody'ego) Ok...? To wchodzimy? Sadie: Tak! I wszyscy popędzili na pojazd... nagle pojazd padł. Kabina zwierzeń Christie: Pięknie, kolejna atrapa! Mogłam to przewidzieć...! ... Fajni Agenci 137px *W skrócie: Agenci robią tak jak kazała Destiny, z tą różnicą, że... Każdy zdejmował swoje buty i kładł je na kupkę. Potem ostatni szedł Duncan, który wyciągnął z butów sznurowadła, poplątał je i obwiązał nimi całe obuwie. Potem po tejże obuwiastej górce wspiął się na siatkę, a jak przeszedł na drugą stronę pociągnął za sznurówkę i wszyscy odzyskali swoje buty. Oprócz Gwen, ponieważ jej buty nie miały sznurowadeł, więc Duncan kiepsko je obwiązał i odpadły i zjadły je rekiny.^^ *Wszyscy weszli do pomieszczenia, walnęli w atrapę, a potem weszli w bardzo ciasny pojazd wiertniczy... W pojeździe wiertniczym Wszyscy się przepychają. Katie: Ej no! Dajcie kapitanowi przejść, co? Duncan: A od kiedy ty umiesz prowadzić pojazd wiertniczy? Katie: Em... no... ale ja mam prawko! Duncan: Ja też mam? Trent: Ja też. Gwen: Taa (podnosi rękę) Tyler: Mogłabyś wziąć nogę z mojej głowy? Destiny: Co? A tak, jasne! Sorki (wzięła nogę z głowy Tylera i postawiła ją na jego kręgosłupie) Tyler: Ał! Dzięki. Destiny: (schyla się do Tylera) Zawsze do usług, hihihi! Kabina zwierzeń Destiny: Ja wcale nie jestem żadną szajbuską. Ja tylko robię, co mi każe moje serce. (kładzie ręce na piersi) hahahahah, łaskocze! ... Noah: Ja kiedyś prowadziłem coś podobnego w klubie naukowym. Duncan: Hehehehe, no co ty nie powiesz? Ja takim czymś włamywałem się do banku. Sierra: Włamałeś się do banku?! Duncan: No. Hehehe, była zabawa! ...To był "bank percingu", żeby nie było. Gwen: Uff... Noah: Są dwa miejsca dla pilotów, to może poprowadzimy we dwójkę? Duncan: (kop Noahowi w krocze) Jak chcesz, hehehe. Kabina zwierzeń Destiny: Uff! A już się bałam, że Duncan w tym całym Zamku całkiem zniewiaściał, hihihihi. Coś jak Trent, no wiecie...! Noah: Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, przestępco ty jeden! ....nie mam ręki do obelg. ... Destiny: To zamierza ktoś odpalić tę brykę, czy nie?... -.- Wszyscy: TO MY NIE JEDZIEMY?! (oddalenie kamery... brawo ludzie za pomyślunek) ... Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Wszyscy jakoś sobie znaleźli miejsca. Na miejscu pilotów są Cody i Destin. Sadie: Ale wy na pewno umiecie to prowadzić, TAK?! (stres) Destin: Taa... Cody: Nie pękaj Sadie! Cody ma wszystko pod...(odpala pojazd)...KONTRRRRRROLĄ! Wszyscy: AAAAAAAAAA! Kabina zwierzeń Christie:(cała potargana) Tak, jasne, oczywiście, CODY! Ugh, sami bezmózgowcy. DJ: Cody chyba zamierza nas zabić, czy coś. (lekko wkurzony) Lepiej się powstrzymaj brachu albo będzie po tobie! (grozi paluszkiem) ... (po jakimś czasie...) Destin': 44.44m/godzinę Cody: 45km NA GODZINĘ?! Rozbijemy się. AAAAA! Destin: (policzkuje Cody'ego) 45 METRÓW na godzinę. Cody: Ahaaa... zaraz... to za wolno! przyspiesz! (zła mina) Destin żuje balonową i zaciąga jakąś dźwignię. Sadie: Chwilka. Ma ktoś mapę? (wszyscy patrzą po sobie) Kabina zwierzeń Christie: (łapa przez łeb) Ryan: Ci ludzie są raczej niezbyt rozważni. ... (po chwiluni) Nagle maszyna pędzi, a pędzi... Wszyscy: AAAAAAAAAA! Kabina zwierzeń Christie: Jeśli tego nie przeżyję to pamiętaj wujku Chirs... TO TWOJA WINA, CIOTO! ... Pojazd wręcz wyskakuje z podłoża w jakimś budynku i wali w sufit, rozbija go i wali w następny, ale już się na nim zatrzymuje. Bridgette: I jak my stąd wyjdziemy? (z rozpaczą w głosie wygląda przez okno pojazdu) Fajni Agenci 137px Duncan: O żesz ty! Duncan stał butem ze 3 mm od ogromnego wiertła wystającego z podłogi. Niestety Tyler nie miał już tyle szczęścia... wwiercił się w wiertło i walnął w ścianę. Katie i Sierra od razu przyszły mu z pomocą i go jakoś odkleiły. Tyler: Dzięki! (i lampa spadła mu na głowę) Ała! Trent: Póki co, jesteśmy chyba pierwsi. Noah: Tak, teoretycznie tak. Ale zauważ, że skrzynie są ukryte w różnych miejscach, więc... Gwen: Rusz się, Noah! (krzyczy do niego z daleka, bo wszyscy już sobie poszli) Kabina zwierzeń Noah: Przecież to ja jestem mózgiem drużyny! ... Za jakimiś drzwiami Katie: I gdzie to ma, kurczę, być? Tyler: JAKI KURCZAK? GDZIE?! (Destiny mu daje mu łapę w papę) Destiny: Przestań już z tymi kurczakami, ty ciemna maso chodząca w styropianie! Tyler: Ej! Destiny: Kto ma mapę? Sierra: Em... chyba została... Destiny: Nie! Nie mów już nic więcej... Argh! Głąby mnie otaczają! Idę po nią! hahahahah! (i wybiegła) Gwen: Ej, czy tam czasami za ta gablotką nie ma tej skrzyni? Trent: JEST! Katie: Po szkrzynię! I cała drużyna, oprócz Destiny, biegnie do skrzyni, kiedy nagle Katie się o coś potyka, a zewsząd wyłażą ninja. Noah: Czy wie ktoś, jak walczyć z ninja? Duncan: Nie? Katie: Odwrót! ODWRÓT! Ninja zaczęli rzucać shurikenami, a drużynie jakoś udało się zwiać za jakieś drzwi. Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Wszyscy oprócz Sadie są już na ziemi. Bridge: Skacz Sadie, nie bój się! Sadie: Ale... ale... ja mam... Christie: Nadwagę? Tak, wiemy! A teraz skacz! Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: Kurczę, Christie jest po prostu wredna! ... Sadie: No dobra... raz kozie śmierć! (bierze rozbieg i skacze) co? ja żyję? hihihi, TAK! Christie: Złaź ze mnie, wielorybie! Sadie: o, sorki. (i złazi z Christie) Cody: To... mamy jakiś plan? Bridgette: A gdzie jest mapa? Sadie: Hihihi! ...w środku. (pokazuje na pojazd wiertniczy wiszący w powietrzu) Christie: Ugh! I jak niby zamierzasz bez mapy znaleźć tę głupią szkrzynkę, CO?! Sadie: Ale ja myślałam, że ta mapa, to... to po to, żeby się tu dostać! Christie: No co ty nie powiesz? A jak niby zamierzasz sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu, skoro jechaliśmy tu nie patrząc na mapę? Poza tym mapa była po to, żeby tu dojechać i dostać się do jakiegoś konkretnego miejsca w budynku, NO NIE? (i Sadie się rozpłakała) Świetnie! Jeszcze się popłacz wielorybico, tak! Bridgette: Ej! A nie dałoby się tak trochę, no... milej? Cody: A gdzie ten, no... nowy? Ryan: Ale który? Cody: No ten taki blondas? Ten taki blondas właśnie wykoczył z wraku z mapą w łapce. Bridgette: Widzisz, Christie? I nie było po co się tak awanturować! Christie: Hmph! Destin: Ech... jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu, idealnie tam, gdzie mieliśmy być. Bridgette: No, Sadie, już. Przestań płakać i chodźmy. Sadie: Do... dobra. W skrócie: Jakaś chwytliwa muzyczka *Destiny znajduje mapę, ale napadają ją ninja, więc skacze im po głowach i z mapą w zębach biegnie do drzwi, ale zamykają się zaraz przed jej nosem więc wali w ścianę. *Reszta Agnetów siedzi na drzwiami w jakiś garnkach i z miotłami w rękach, ponieważ ukryli się w schowku. Duncan daje znak i i wszyscy z krzykiem wybiegają na ninja. Walczą. Tyler dostał w papę od jednego, drugiego, teraz w krocze, no i przez przypadek go Duncan walnął... *Co słychać u Śledczych? Zatem znaleźli jakieś fajne drzwi, Christie bierze je z pół-obrotu i fajnie. Biorą skrzynię, uruchamia się alarm i... zraszacze. Wszyscy ślizgają się po mokrej podłodze i nie mogą wyjść ze skrzynią. *W końcu Destiny udaje się wydostać, ale zastaje tylko pusta gablotę bez skrzyni więc tylko krzyczy i biega wszędzie. *Śledczy w pewnym momencie tak się ślizgają, że wpadają do jakiegoś szybu i z krzykiem lądują koło drzwi frontowych. *Agenci ze swoją skrzynią pjawiają się chwilę po Śledczych i rozkminiają kluczami drzwi. *Obie drużyny męczą się z drzwiami. Nie ten, nie ten i nie ten... w końcu Noah wyrwał Katie klucze i otworzył drzwi. Przed budynkiem Fajni Agenci: Łuhuuu! TAK! Tak jest! Jesteśmy meeeeega! (i wszyscy dają sobie piątkę) Christie: Kurczę! (rzuca klucze na ziemię, depcze je i się wścieka) Argh! To wszystko przez was! Chris: Nie tak szybko, moja panno. Wydaje się, że Agenci zgubili jedno słoneczko! Katie: Co? To niemożliwe! Przecież jest nas tyle samo, co ich! Powinno się zgadzać! (Duncan ją walnął w głowę) Noah: Nas jest o 1 osobę mniej. Katie: Nie! Przecież jest po 7, nie? (Noah wali się w głowę) Gwen: Taaak. Przynajmniej wiemy na kogo głosować... Destiny: Jeronimo! YEAH! (i skacze z... z dość wysoka, wprost w ramiona Destina) Hihihi, cześć Destinek, co słyyyychać? Kocham cię, wiesz? Destin: Taa. Destiny: To fajno.^^ (nagle widzi, że jej drużyna się źle na nią patrzy) No co? Chirs: Ej! Ale nie zapominajcie o mnie, to ja tu jestem gwiazda, noo! No dobra, Śledczy.... możecie otworzyć swoją skrzynię. Christie: Suuuuper. Bridge próbuuje otworzyć skrzynię, ale się nie da. Bridgette: Chris! To jest zamknięte! Chris: Po to masz klucze, żeby ich używać, no nie? Zbliżenie na połamane klucze. Christie: (jej drużyna się źle na nią patrzy) No co? Pewnie i tak są to jakieś stare chipsy, jak poprzednim razem. Chris: Hahahah, a właśnie, że nie! To karnet na 3 dni na kolację razem z Chefem i mua! A wiecie, że my jadamy nieco inaczej niż wy, prawdaaaaa? Christie: (złych spojrzeń ciąg dalszy) Ugh! Wielkie mi halo! Chris: Niestety, Fajni Agenci.... widzimy się dziś na ceremonii. Narka! Katie: Ale ja nadal nie czaję. My przegraliśmy w końcu, czy nie? ... Ceremonia Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Eee, nowa? Nie musiałaś wcale taszczyć tu tej lalki Destina. Destiny: Ale to nie Destin, to mój ukochany, Deidara-chaaan! (i tuli się do pluszaka) Chris: Aha, ok...? Dzisiaj dostajecie... super-lepką gumę! nie do żucia, OSTRZEGAM! ...żeby nie było. Dzisiaj gumę dostają: Trent, Sierra, Gwen, Duncan, Noah, Katie... Destiny, Tyler... któreś z was będzie musiało zrobić nananana, nananana, jejejejee, dowidzeeeenia! (o co chodzi z muzyczką? patrz odcinek 2 Planu TP) a będzie to... Chwila ciszy... Chris: Destiny! Destiny: CO?! Który z was, gamonie, na mnie głosował?! Wszyscy: Wszyscy...? Destiny: Aaa, to wiele wyjaśnia. (posępnie) Szyb Wstydu Destiny: No to pa! Za nikim nie będę tęsknić, hmph! no, może oprócz Gwen, Christie, Chrisa, Chefa, Marka, Dwaina... (zirytowano-znudzone spojrzenia wszystkich) i oczywiście prócz Dei-chana, hihihihi! (podchodzi do Destina i go całuje) to papatki! ZEMSZCZĘ SIĘ JESZCZE! Buahahahahah! (no i weszła do Zasysacza Przegranych, który wziął ją wezsał) Gwen: Ahaaa, dobra...? Chris: To już wszystko na dziś. Czy Destiny dokona swej zemsty? Czy wreszcie pozwolą mi się popisać mym urokiem? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki